The Golden Manipulator
by Kasai-Fox
Summary: One day, 20 years ago, it was created. It was experimented on, it was tortured, it was hurt. And it took its revenge... Now it has returned...


**Title: The Golden Manipulator **

**Fnadom: Five Nights at Freddy's**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairings: Foxy x Chica, Bonnie (as I see her as a girl, no matter what the Wiki says. She will forever be a girl to me. XD.) x Freddy, Mike x Maya, Kasai x Springer/Tedi (as I can't pick which to ship him with as two friends made me ship both ways.. XD.) Chicky x Squeakers.**

**Summary: **One day, 20 years ago, it was created. It was experimented on, it was tortured, it was hurt. And it took its revenge... Now it has returned...****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Mike, Phone Guy, or Golden Freddy. They belong to Scott. ****

****Claimer: I own: Kasai, Tedi, Springer, Chicky, Bill, Greg, Don, Jenny, and Squeak. And pretty much anyone else you don't see down below. XD.****

****Maya belongs to Amie. As does Squeakers.****

****Anyway, that's done. I hope you enjoy everyone! Bye!****

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Darkness. That was all that he could make out. All he could see was the endless blackness all around him. His round ears perked up as he heard voices. He could barely make out what they were saying as it sounded like they were whispering, or very far from where he was at.

_"Are you sure this is going to work?"_ a male voice asked.

_"It has to work, Greg! We created this creäture after all. He will be the one that charges the world for the better!"_

_"How do you know that?"_ Greg questioned._ "How do you know he won't do more harm than good in the future?"_

_"Because, we are the ones who made him in the first place. There is no way that he'll do anything like that. He was made to bring joy and happiness to the world. Nothing more. Nothing less."_

_"I hope you're right, Don. I really do."_

Were they talking about him? It sounded like it, but he was very sure if they were or not. Was he made to do what was said? To bring joy and happiness whatever those were? He heard footsteps coming towards him, and he tensed up, holding his breath. What were they going to do with him?

A switch was heard, and light and color suddenly met his eyes. He looked around before looking at the two humans who were standing in front of him. One was a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and black pants with shoes to match. Another man stood beside him. He was shorter than the other and had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans, and had white-and-gray shoes on.

"Can you understand me?" the taller human asked. "Nod if you can."

He nodded his head as ordered. The two humans looked at each other at this.

They didn't think he would be able to understand them at all.

"Interesting..." Don muttered. "Very interesting.."

"Shouldn't we give him a name?" Greg asked. "He looks like a yellow or golden version of Freddy."

"From that stupid pizza place?" the older man grumbled.

"Yes."

"Then we'll call him Golden Freddy. Now begin the tests on him."

"Yes sir."

Greg looked at the golden bear with sadness in his eyes, knowing what the bear was going to be going through very soon, and he didn't like it. It pained him a lot, but surely the creature before him wouldn't feel most of it, right?

He hoped so at least.

"Come on. It's time to begin your tests, Golden Freddy."

The bear nodded, and followed after the man, wondering what was going to happen to him, and what these tests were about and for.

* * *

><p>The 'tests' were the worse thing that could ever happen to him. They lasted for hours on end. Very long, painful hours. The golden bear screamed and begged for them to stop the painful things they were doing to him, but he was ignored. They didn't care about him, they only wanted to hurt him and cause him pain and suffering. He could see that as clear as the black nose on his face.<p>

They'll pay for this.. I'll make sure that they do, he thought.

Soon enough however, the pain stopped much to the bear's surprise. Were they finally done? Golden Freddy was put in some sort of box, or better yet, a crate of some kind. Before, darkness closed around his vision once again, he heard Don speaking to who he guessed was Greg again.

"We're going to send him to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Don?" Greg asked, his voice filled with worry and a bit of fear.

"Yes. He'll stay there until we need him for anything," the taller man replied.

"But in a place full of _children_?" the shorter, younger, male questioned. "Doesn't that seem a bit dangerous to you? What if one of them get hurt? Or even _killed_?"

"They will be fine, Greg. You worry way too much. Now, get that bear out of here and to the pizza place."

"Yes sir."

Golden Freddy felt himself be carried off. Where? He didn't know, but he did know that he was going to find out soon enough. And that he was going to make those humans pay for all the pain they put him through.

* * *

><p>The crate he was in soon came to a stop. The golden bear stood still holding his breath as he waited for something to happen. What sounding like the sound of wood being ripped open filled his round gold-colored ears. He flattened them against his skull as the loudness was making them hurt. Soon enough, the right wall of the crate was opened, letting in blinding light. He had to shut his eyes for a moment, before he opened them again more slowly. Once they were use to the light, he glanced around to see where he was.<p>

Where he was, was a surprise, at least to him it was. He was in a backstage of sorts. Other animal suits were laying on the counter, and the golden bear frowned a bit at this. What the hell were they for?

"Ah, I see you're our newest member?" a voice said from behind him.

Golden Freddy spun around to face the owner of the voice who had spoken to him. Standing there in the door way, was another human male. The human before him had short brown hair with green eyes. He wore a lighter brown shirt with dark blue jeans, and shoes the color of black and white. The man was smiling at him, and the bear could already tell that it was fake. However, he didn't want to get into trouble on his first day here, that would come later.

He nodded his head at the man. "Yes. My name is.. Golden Freddy. Who are you?"

"Name's Bill. Nice to meet you, Goldy."

"Goldy?" the bear echoed, surprised by what the human had called him.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it? Golden Freddy is a bit of a mouth full you know. Goldy is short and sweet."

Well, he had to admit that did make some sense. The golden-colored bear nodded slightly at this. Bill smiled and led him out of the backstage area. He looked around and saw three other creatures like him, only one stage. One was a bear that looked just like him, aside from the fur color being brown and his hat and tie black instead of blue like his own. On the bear's left was a purple bunny rabbit, who had a red bow tie on, and a guitar in her large paws. On his right, was a yellow duck or chicken of sorts, Golden Freddy wasn't too sure. She had a bib on that read; _Let's Eat!_ and he smiled slightly thinking it was rather cute.

"This is Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They're the singers around here, keeping the kids entertained and happy," the man explained.

The brown bear tipped his head to one side, nodding a greeting to the other bear, while the rabbit and chicken simply waved at him, to which he returned.

"Come. I must get you set up for tomorrow," the man said.

Nodding, the golden bear followed after the human, who led him into a room. He raised an eyebrow, looking at the other in wonder.

"You'll be staying in here tonight, Goldy. Tomorrow, I'll show you to the kids. Does that sound okay?"

"Sure.. Whatever floats your boat."

Bill nodded and went to the back of Golden Freddy and opened the hatch that was there, checking to make sure that everything was in order, before he shut it once again.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p>Later on into the night, Golden Freddy was woken up by two things: One he heard a noises coming from outside the closed door, and two: He was in a lot of pain. He jerked and sparked. His normally black colored eye suddenly glowed a bright crimson color. The golden-colored bear got up from where he was and made his way over towards the door. Finding it locked, he growled lowly under his breath. How was he suppose to get out now? Bring out a claw, he put it in the lock and jingled around with it until he heard a <em>click <em>sound. Grinning rather darkly, he opened the door and stepped out, looking around.

The place was dark and silent, apart from Bonnie and Chica moving around and about. He glanced up and saw a red blinking light and he raised an eyebrow at the sight.

_"Shit! Another one?!" _a voice from one of the other rooms, cried out in surprise and fear. _"Why the hell did I take this job?! It's going to be the end of me for sure!"_

_If only you knew human.. If only you knew.. _the golden bear thought.

Once the light went out, the golden furred bear laughed slightly. Show time. He appeared in the man's office, making the human shriek in terror and surprise. The bear sat there, leaning to the side, staring at the man, mouth open.

"P-please don't kill me!" the night guard begged. "I don't want to die! Please!"

Golden Freddy only laughed at this, much to the man's surprise. What was so funny?

"Silly human. I'm not goin to kill you.. _Yet_. If you want to keep your life, you _will _do something for me. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," the human choked out. "I understand."

"Good.. Here's what you need to do..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was a report on the news of five children gone missing. Golden Freddy's ears perked up as he listened to the humans talk about what had happened last night, and he smirked darkly. News did travel fast around here, that was for sure. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all listened as well, but they frowned deeply. They knew what had happened last night. They knew of the night guard killing children, and they could do nothing about it. They found blood and other things around the four animals, as they tried to let everyone know as to what had happened and where the kids were at. But, their plan back fired on them, and the place was shut down until further notice.<p>

That had all been 20 years ago...

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it everyone! The re-write of the story! Why did I re-write it you ask? Simple. I didn't like how I did it the first time, and it didn't fit well with the theory that I believe in. Well, one of them anyway. So, I spent like... I dunno.. Three hours typing this whole thing for you all again, and yeah.<strong>

**...Also, if you're wondering, yes, xXThunderXx is me on another account. Back-up really in case something happens to one account. Like a hacker or something you know? So yeah, I didn't steal this just to let you all know and yeah. XD.**

**Annnd, I made my own Five Nights at Freddy's Roleplay forum. It's called: Five Nights at Freddy's Roleplay, and it has a rather creepy picture of Foxy on it. I'd really like it if you guys joined! Thank you!**

**I hope you all enjoy the remake of this, and I'll see you in Chapter 1! Bye everyone!**


End file.
